


The Gang

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese faces an organization even bigger than Elias'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gang

**Author's Note:**

> my first post here....hope this works out!

John Reese had a problem.

He had tailed their latest number to his job at a small shopping center. Unfortunately, he recognized the group camped out near the entrance. Their clothes easily indicated their affiliation - they were part of a large distribution network spread at multiple locations throughout the city. This group was in the process of selling to various passersby. Their number was apparently one of their many buyers, as he made a quick exchange before heading in to start his shift.

Reese knew his limitations. He knew that if he tried to enter he would be targeted by the entire group. And the inevitable consequence wouldn’t be pretty for him. He wasn’t as young as he used to be and his body couldn’t snap back from the resulting abuse quite so easily anymore.

What he needed was some way to distract them. Fusco was out. Lionel would be an even bigger target and was likely to suffer even worse effects than Reese. Carter would seem the obvious choice, except…..

As he was pondering his situation, Finch contacted him for a status update. Reese cursed silently but finally had to admit his dilemma. After a moment of silence, Finch responded “I’ll take care of it” and disconnected. Finch arrived a short while later in his car accompanied by his two bodyguards. John moved closer and realized Finch was attempting to buy the entire available stash. With the group completely distracted by the potential large sale, John was easily able to slip into the store unaccosted. John was pleased to think that Finch’s actions would also save other addicts from yielding to their weakness, although unfortunately there were many other locations throughout the city where they could go for their fix.

Reese found the number toward the back of the store near the break room arguing quietly with another employee. Possibly related to the recent buy? The argument broke up quickly when the manager walked into the area. 

Reese loitered in the store until the number’s shift ended. Exiting the area, he saw that the group had dispersed for the day. But doubtless they would return tomorrow - not even Finch could buy them out forever. Although John was glad to have avoided a girl scout cookie binge, he wondered mournfully if Harold would be willing to share at least a few of his Thin Mints…


End file.
